1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high pressure, wand type car wash apparatus and a method for using the same which provides for water conservation.
2. Art Relating to the Invention
The wand type car wash apparatus differs markedly from the conventional car wash which functions on an assembly line principle wherein a plurality of spaced stations are provided, each station carrying out a different preassigned task on a moving vehicle. The wand type device is a compact unit by means of which all washing functions may be carried out in situ on a stationary vehicle. The wand type device is by design small, compact and readily movable if a change of location is desired.
Present wand type units make no provision, however, for basic economies, such as that of water and detergent. With the increasing frequency of water shortages, water economy is essential and water consuming devices, such as the one under consideration, have been the subject of criticism and even prohibition.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a high pressure wand type car wash apparatus which provides for certain economies, particularly that of water, while maintaining its compactness and mobility. The present invention also conserves detergent, thereby lowering the amount of detergent used and the amount of detergent released into the environment.
High pressure spray type car wash apparatus for saving water according to the present invention comprising a motor driven pump having an inlet and an outlet, a reservoir having an inlet and an outlet, a first supply conduit for conducting water from a tap, a second supply conduit for conducting liquid from the reservoir, said first and second supply conduits being in communication with the pump inlet, the pump outlet being in communication with two discharge conduits, a first discharge conduit in communication with the reservoir and a second discharge conduit in communication with a high pressure dispenser, a first valve means for, regulating the flow of fluid from said pump outlet to said reservoir, means for injecting cleaning agents into the system, and a second valve means for automatically shutting off the flow of liquid from the reservoir to said pump inlet when pressurized tap water is entering the system.
Preferably, the reservoir is positioned to permit a gravity flow of liquid to the pump. A fitting is interposed in the line between pump outlet and the discharge conduits to split the flow of liquid from the pump. The first valve means is suitably a conventional valve for regulating the flow of liquid passing through the respective discharge conduits which are either manually or electronically controlled.
The reservoir is suitably positioned directly above the pump and interconnecting parts and the apparatus is housed within a protective casing with a portion of the discharge conduits with dispenser extending outwardly of the casing.
In particular, the apparatus is coin operated, the coin acting in association with an electrical switch which first actuates the pump motor and, after a predetermined period of time, stops it. The injection of detergent into the system being independently controlled by the operator by means of a soap switch or manually or by the coin apparatus to regulate the detergent.
The method of the present invention involves the use of the apparatus of the present invention to recirculate a portion of the water from the pump outlet to the reservoir. Preferably, about 50 to 90% of the output is recirculated to the reservoir. The method comprises dividing wash water from a pump into two streams, a first stream directed to a nozzle for washing the car and a second stream directed to a reservoir, storing said second stream in said reservoir during said washing thereby conserving some of said wash water, and returning some of said second stream from said reservoir to said pump to be used as said wash water.